The Strong Survive
by TheMajesticWolf
Summary: Teresa avoids her near beheading and a titanic battle is fought between her and Priscilla and while she loses she survives but her and Clare are separated thus leading up to them reuniting later on. This follows a cross between the manga and the anime storyline. Its yuri with The pairings being Teresa and Clare, and Galatea and Miria. Please review thank you.
1. Chapter 1

The Strong Survive

As Teresa loomed over Priscilla with her sword raised about to strike the out of control warrior her eyes went from gold to silver relieving her guard believing it was over. Then like a flash Priscilla grabs her sword and severs Teresa's arms and the claymore clangs to the ground along with her arms and Priscilla comes around with a quick slash to sever the head and end the fight. But out of nowhere Irene intervenes holding the foul beast back.

"Teresa you fool letting your guard down at a time like this. You're the only one who can stop her, SO DO IT!" Irene says as there blades cross only long enough for Teresa to get a safe distance away when Irene was sent flying back from the force of Priscilla's strike. While Irene flies back Priscilla flashes to her and severs her arm while slashing her to the ground ending her part of the fight. During this time Teresa has enough time to reattach her severed sword arm and grab her claymore but as she tries to reattach the other arm Priscilla shoots her tentacle like fingers at Teresa who unlike Noel and Sophia dodged around them causing her to drop her arm. When she landed after dodging Priscilla's attack she looks upon Priscilla who becomes engulfed with a purple aura, her yoki exploding with so much force it shakes the surrounding area, pulsating with a powerful shockwave that knocks the dead bodies of the claymore enforcers into the air. Priscilla's body is changing as the purple aura surrounds her, her skin turns much more purple and her claymore clothes completely rip off from the expanding muscles and scaly skin with wings that protrude from her back and a single horn comes out of her forehead. Clare hid behind a rock shielding herself from the shockwave while Teresa stood there in awe of the great power exploding from Priscilla who just moments ago was at her mercy. Then her eyes went from surprise to calculating as she saw an opening and immediately she took it, like lightning she appeared right over Priscilla and slashed at her head ready to take it clean off. The aura around her disperses and Priscilla quickly raises her claymore above her head as if reflex and clashes against Teresa's. Teresa puts all her strength into her arm as she tries to overpower Priscilla who holds it back as if it's nothing; the claymore's grinding against each other making the sound of scraping metal. Then as if tired of holding that position she overpowers Teresa breaking the clash between the claymores easily knocking her off balance in the air and slashes at her with quick precision, Teresa quickly spins out of the way of the slash which barely misses her head cutting some of her hair. Before her feet could even touch the ground Priscilla once again shot her fingers at Teresa who is caught by surprise, she lands a second before they reach her and ducks under them. Then sensing another attack coming she looks up and another set of fingers come shooting towards her only this time she doesn't react fast enough to dodge and a crash is heard as they impact causing dust to veil the warriors fate.

Clare who is watching from a safe distance is struck with a horrible sensation as tears begin to well up in her eyes but as the dust settles her face returns to one of hope that they can still walk away from this battle. Once the dust is gone we see that Teresa is fine her claymore is shielding her from the claws as each one is grinding against the claymore like drills but it holds strong. Then missing their target they begin to retract and as the other above her do as well, Teresa who is tired of being the one being attacked releases her yoki power changing her eyes to gold indicating the battle is far from over as she grabs the fingers retracting above her and flies with them to Priscilla. Pulling her in closer until Teresa is within range enough to where she slashes at her with renewed strength meeting Priscilla's claymore once again they clash with Priscilla having to put force into holding back Teresa's swing this time both expanding all their strength. Teresa then eases up on her strength letting Priscilla over power her but ducking in time to miss the slash and she slashes Priscilla's body leaving a gash with purple blood seeping from it. Priscilla quickly slashes down hitting into Teresa's claymore as she raises it to stop her blade from striking down on her. Teresa's strength is cut in half since she doesn't have her other arm and it has already been too long since it was cut off to reattach so she has to make do with what she has as she holds back Priscilla's swing. Knowing she can no longer match her strength she relies on speed as she dodge rolls to the side and slashes at her only to have her blade caught by Priscilla's other arm holding it back. Teresa then puts her speed to good use appearing on the other side while Priscilla blocks Teresa's slash again with her claymore but with god like speed once again she's on the move appearing behind slashing almost catching Priscilla who ducks missing her slash by mere seconds. Then Teresa appears to the left slashes, appears to the right slashes, and keeps disappearing and reappearing all around Priscilla each of her slashes being either dodged or blocked but her speed keeps increasing and the margin of time that Priscilla has to dodge or block her attacks are becoming smaller as she continues her onslaught. Then finally Teresa lands a hit leaving a gash on her left arm and then matching her speed all of a sudden Priscilla swings at Teresa who jumps back in time to miss is and dashes away from Priscilla. Priscilla spreads her wings and takes off after her; she stretches her arm with the claymore immediately catching up to Teresa who smirks and then as Priscilla thrusts at Teresa who moves to the side an inch having the blade miss hitting her body, so it goes between her body and her arm as she squeezes them together trapping the arm. Then she spins around and around swinging Priscilla into a rock formation making a horrendous crash then Teresa takes her claymore and severs Priscilla arm which immediately after being cut reattaches surprising Teresa as she lets go of the arm which retracts but slashes at her on the way back. Teresa doesn't have enough time to dodge so the blade digs into what's left of her severed arm causing her to grimace in pain while she quickly knocks the sword away before it goes deeper, the claymore stained with blood retracts to Priscilla who is standing and moves the claymore closer to her mouth and licks it.

"I thought your blood would taste better, oh well."

"Better savor it because it's going to be the last blood you ever taste!" Teresa yells flashing over to her clashing claymores with her once again then breaking it off and they clash again and again. Once again their claymores meet and Teresa is being pushed back to the edge of a cliff putting all her strength into holding Priscilla back while Priscilla forces her closer and closer to the edge. Teresa then volts over Priscilla and slashes her back but Priscilla foresaw this and her wings launch towards Teresa and expand around her while not having enough time to react they wrap around her capturing her in a constricting bind. Teresa struggles to break free but is unable to under the wings vice like grip then she is thrown out over the opening between the cliff and the other ledge then Priscilla takes flight after her and slashes at her head, Teresa cannot dodge in time but she changes the target of the slash by moving her body up more so instead she slashes her side leaving a gash as she falls down into the deep dark ravine. Her consciousness fading as she falls she sees Clare running towards her with outstretched arms and tears in her eyes and her thoughts before she leaves the conscious plain are.

"Clare you must live, though we may become separated for a while I shall find you again." With those thoughts she smiles at Clare as she falls down into the ravine. Priscilla seeing that the deed is done flies off in search of food leaving Clare who is now on the edge of the cliff crying uncontrollably and clutching Teresa's arm which is all that remains of her beloved.

Clare is now walking through town looking as if her soul were sucked from her, clutching Teresa's arm as the towns people look on with disgust and surprise when Clare see's a man in black from the organization. She runs up to him as fast as she can and holds out Teresa's arm demanding that he implant it in her and make her a claymore so she may avenge her fallen beloved who gave her the life she always wanted but was now taken away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clare has been through much as she took in Teresa's arm and became a claymore, surviving the rigorous training to become one of the 47 claymore that get assigned a territory. Earning her rank of number 47 and considered the weakest due to her being ¼ yoma instead of the usual ½ however the gifts she inherits from Teresa's flesh become apparent as she battles and gains more experience. While her skills grow from her many encounters, she learns the limits of her yoki power and with the addition of the quicksword from Irene to her arsenal she matches each of her opponents no matter how fierce along with the help of her allies she had made. These allies being the no. 6 Phantom Miria, no. 22 Helen, no. 15 Deneve, no. 9 Jean, and even to some degree the revered no. 3 God Eye Galatea. All of them sharing one thing in common accept for Galatea which is the fact that they are all half awakened beings so they can go beyond their limit and come back when normal warriors would change into awakened beings. Being half awakened beings caused them to become targets for the organization as they tried to get rid of them. But to no avail, the warriors were too cunning and avoided their almost imminent deaths by the hands of many awakened beings in the north gathered by Isley. It was there that the team faced there most deadly opponent Rigaldo, who Clare managed to defeat by allowing her legs to awaken. The team suffered many casualties to Rigaldo but they survived though most of the other warriors were not so lucky. Clare was close to awakening when Priscilla appeared on the scene causing Clare to forget about being killed before she awakened and concentrated on fighting against Priscilla to avenge her fallen Teresa. The titanic battle ended in a draw after Jean sacrificed herself to stop Clare from fully awakening, and Isley interfered before Priscilla could be struck down by the other claymore after she reverted. Isley called off the invasion in the north for now after rendezvousing with Raki another person whom Clare met in her travels. He is a boy close to Clare's heart the one who saved her from awakening the first time, and was traveling with her until Clare's battle with Ophelia separated them. Swearing to meet again however Raki had decided to stay with Isley and Priscilla not wanting to see Clare until he was stronger and not knowing what had happened between Clare and Priscilla. After the battle the four meet where Clare set up Jeans sword as a grave marker, Clare is broken up over Jean sacrificing herself to save her and is in tears. Once Clare calms down she meets with the others where they all decide to disband and head their separate ways, Deneve decided to train to become stronger in order to fight the organization while Helen decides to tag along. Miria decides to live amongst the citizens gathering intel on the organization in order to get proof of their wicked ways while honing her own skills for battle. Lastly Clare decides she will continue her search for both Raki and Priscilla whichever one she finds first shall decide her fate. The four hold up their swords once again in a sign of comradery and then head their own separate ways down different paths, but though they have different paths they all lead to the same goal. Little does Clare know that there is a third path which she can take besides the other two she is currently following, however her choice to follow that path shall be made soon as that path is rapidly approaching.

Where it all began and where it shall begin again 

It has been 3 month since her battle with Priscilla and the events that transpired in the north and Clare has been traveling, searching high and low for signs of Raki or Priscilla, revenge or a nice quiet life raising Raki. "She was practically searching for her own fate" she thought while walking through the forest on her way to the next town, where she could ask questions and get something to eat. It had been about a week she spent walking through this forest and she had no clues to go on besides the fact she had heard Isley was no longer in the North and had left with Priscilla to some unknown location. She spent a little time in the north searching for Priscilla and only getting that one clue she decided to head back to where she last searched for Raki. Thinking he might not have been too far from where the statue of the twin goddesses were, since those children said they saw him, but no one had seen him since. She was very worried but patiently she searches knowing he would not die so easily. The town she was heading for was one of great importance to Clare both in her mind and heart since it was the stage of Teresa's final battle. As she comes to a cliff Clare peers out and see's the town that's location is forever burned into her head and memories that shall never be forgotten.

"Well Teresa I've come back" she says while looking on the town and she bounds down the cliff and reaches the edge of the town in a matter of seconds. She had taken a yoki suppression pill so her eyes were brown in order to hide the fact she was a claymore and was dressed similarly to the time when her and Raki had infiltrated the holy city of Rabona. She had hidden her blade in a hollow tree near the edge of town and carried two daggers with her concealed under her clothing. She had scoped out the town before hand and hadn't sensed any yoma or fellow claymore around so she had figured it was safe and could take it easy. While she was walking through town people just passed by without batting an eye figuring she was just a regular person and who would question it. She was searching for an inn that she could stay at while she searched the town for Raki and visit Teresa's final resting place. While walking she didn't pay much attention to the crowd of people circulating around her while she circulated around them too, but then dead center right in front of she noticed someone who caught her attention. She was walking towards her in a graceful manner beautiful black hair flowing behind her about shoulder length and she was wearing a nice white dress not too showy but accentuated her fine features but the most breath taking quality were her eyes. They were an ashy grey so beautiful they almost looked silver in the sun. So captivated by this unknown beauty that Clare froze in the middle of the street and watched as this person got closer and closer and then they locked eyes for a moment and Clare suddenly felt this warm and familiar feeling not felt since "No impossible it can't be" Clare thought as she shook her head to get out of her daze. Then returning her gaze the glamorous girl had come even closer to Clare then before and as she passed by she gave a warm smile and giggled a bit at the fact Clare had so obviously been staring. Then she just walked on by and disappeared into the crowd, Clare was unable to make heads or tales of the situation as she just stood there not able to shake that familiar feeling and the fact that that woman had Teresa's face and features but was not Teresa. Though they were both woman Clare was captivated by that beauty as well and blushed a little at the thought of her losing herself to that beauty though that had never happened before.

"Teresa?" Clare said as she watched the crowd a bit before realizing she was in the way. When all of a sudden an old man about as tall as Clare and was hunched over a bit said.

"You know Teresa?"

"What, her names Teresa?" Clare said looking surprised as she snaps her head in his direction facing the old man.

"Yes she's the town's inn keeper and a curious case although not too many people really remember how she came to be here."

"Please can you tell me about her." Clare pleads with the old man. The old man looks at her with a surprised look then smiles and nods.

"Her names Teresa, that's what she told us when we found her, near the site of that horrible battle with those claymores all those years ago. When she came to, the only thing she remembered was her name, not where she came from or where she lived or if she had any family. So of course we took her in and helped her get back on her feet, after she recovered we gave her a job at an inn and after a while the inn's owner retired and turned over ownership to her. She is a kind hearted woman, who cares much for the people of this town, and feels she owes us. She's very beautiful too many of the villages finest men proposed to her but she turned them all down saying that she already loved someone though she didnt know who it was or where." Clare looks as if she had seen a ghost once the old man had concluded his explanation. She then thanks the old man and asks him to point her in the direction of the inn and begins walking towards the inn while her thoughts are in a whirl.

"Could it be true? No Teresa is dead this person just resembles Teresa, not only was Teresa a claymore but she lost her arm that's how I became a claymore. I'd understand her regenerating it but the hair and the eyes don't make sense, well guess I'll know when I get there." She thought making her way down towards the inn. She's looking around at the town as she goes by and she notices the town is all repaired from the big battle that happened those many years ago, Clare thought of course it was since it was so long ago. Then Clare saw the sign for the inn and walked up to the door reached for the doorknob and with her heart jumping into her throat she turned the door knob and opened the door. Upon walking in it was your typical inn with a front desk and stairs leading up to the rooms with another doorway leading probably to a dining hall. She looked to the front desk and who else was standing there but the one she was looking for with her back turned as she was watering a plant. Clare slowly approached the desk and was staring at the person who still didn't notice she had walked in until she was at the desk.

"Teresa?" she said questioningly causing the girl to jump a little in surprise and turn around quickly but then recovers just as quickly and smiles a bright smile and says.

"Yes, hello how may I help you? Oh do I know you, you look familiar and you knew my name."

"Her name is Teresa." Clare thought then quickly responded.

"Yes well we had passed by each other in town and I asked where I could find a place to stay and someone told me I could find rooms here." Clare half lied not wanting to let on she had asked directly about her.

"That's right I remember now you were staring." Teresa said giggling causing Clare to blush again. "Well you're in luck it's the slow season, not many visitors so we have plenty of rooms. Will it just be you and for how long will you be staying?"

"Yes and I don't really know yet some business has come up that I must attend to." She said awkwardly scratching her head.

"Ok you may stay as long as you want as long as you can pay." Teresa said taking a pen opening a book and asking for her name.

"It's… Clare." She said slowly.

"Clare what a pretty name, you know that's one of the twin goddess's names, just like mine." Teresa said once again smiling her warm smile and looking at Clare and their eyes locked once again. Clare was once again immersed in that warm familiar feeling as she stared into Teresa's eyes and Teresa stared back neither moving. The only thing they seemed to care about was staring at each other when Clare started moving closer to her as if by impulse, she never broke eye contact as she reached a hand out and caressed Teresa's cheek causing her to blush a deep crimson. A bolt of lightning was sent through both of them and they were knocked out of their trance.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Clare said as she backed up and looked a little shocked Teresa looked just as surprised then she blushed and looked to the side.

"It's ok, I'm sorry you're very cute and I feel drawn to you but you see I'm waiting for…" then Clare interrupts.

"For someone from your past?" Teresa's eyes widen as she said that and in surprise she asks.

"How do you know that?"

"The old man I asked about the inn told me about you."Teresa's surprised look went away and for a second she looked disappointed then went back to a smile.

"Right well yes you are correct I just know there is one person out there who knows who I used to be." Clare doesn't know what to do at this point so to regroup she asks Teresa to show her to her room and when Teresa shows her she is left alone in the empty room. Clare is lost in thought as she sits down on the bed.

"I don't know what to do; if she is Teresa then I can't let this chance slip by but if she isn't then I risk meddling in this woman's life. All the pieces fit together accept that Teresa of the Faint Smile was a claymore and nothing that I know of could change that… I have decided that I will take this chance and get closer to this woman and figure out whether she is truly the Teresa I knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clare is standing in the middle of a dark room with only a single ray of light illuminating her, she was dressed in her claymore suit with shining plates on her shoulders and wrists with the skirt. Flowing behind her was her cape and she was holding her claymore with her signature emblem on it she looked puzzled as she stood there looking on into the darkness. Then she sensed something and turned around seeing shadows moving through the darkness coming straight towards her, she readies her claymore about to attack when what comes into the light for a split second she can tell who it is. Instead of attacking she blocks the attack holding her blade in front of her with both hands as the blades clash metal screeching. She is holding it back with all her strength as she looks on the face of her attacker, long flowing blond hair, silver eyes, and the face of an angel with a smile on it. She was clad in the same outfit as Clare, Teresa of the faint smile in all her glory was standing before her blade clashing against hers.

"Teresa... is it really you? Why are you attacking me?" Clare pleads with Teresa to answer and halt her attack through gritted teeth as she holds the opposing blade back which shows no signs of stopping. Then Teresa smiles more but misleads Clare into thinking she will halt while she puts an immeasurable amount of strength into her arm and breaks the clash causing Clare to fly back. Clare recovers by doing a quick back flip landing quickly and by instinct dodges to the side after a swift strike from Teresa whose blade penetrates the ground. Using the sword as leverage she lifts off the ground and fly's towards Clare who dodged kicking her in the stomach with an earth shattering force sending her flying. Clare is unable to recover and slides across the ground to a skidding stop holding her stomach.

"Is that really as strong as you've become…Clare?" Teresa talks for the first time and utters Clare's name. By this time she is already over Clare with her Blade across her throat about to deal the finishing blow. Clare is stricken with fear and can't move she is unable to do anything and yet she looks up at Teresa with tears in her eyes. The tears of an abandoned child who's found its mother, no deeper the lover for which she once had and was separated from only to find again, but in some strange twist of fate has become her executioner. Teresa looked into those eyes and sighed removing her blade from Clare's throat and puts it on her back.

"Clare… showing such emotion in a battle is dangerous. What are they teaching you claymore these days." She held out her hand to Clare who instead jumps to her feet and embraces her. Teresa isn't surprised and puts her arms around Clare as well. "Well I had figured it would turn out like this since your opponent was me, but you did fairly well. Though through this little skirmish I've assessed your powers and you have great potential to be even more than you are." Teresa looked down at Clare who was holding on for dear life and smiled. "Clare listen well, the path you've chosen is the most difficult path. I gave you my life so you may live and die as a human and yet it turned out like this and whatever small part of me that remains I wish you had never found, but you have and hear this, this is a farewell from your past and a warning for the future. Trust not always what you see but what you feel in your heart and become stronger." With that said the light grew brighter and engulfed the entire room making it impossible to see.

Clare opens her eyes tears flowing from them as the sun's rays reflected through the window into her eyes. "It was a dream." She said in a melancholy tone. As she wiped the tears away she got up and looked out the window, the sun was shining on a cloudless day and people were walking down the street at a leisurely pace just seeming to enjoy the day. Then she turns away and looks to a bag on the chair in the room and walks over too it. She takes out a tiny pill and takes it (yoki suppression pills) and they take effect almost immediately turning her eyes brown. Then we hear a knock on the door, Clare is surprised and gets in a ready stance but then relaxes when she hears Teresa's voice through the door saying.

"Good morning are you awake?" she says loud enough so Clare would hear her but not loud enough to wake her if she was asleep. Clare replies "Yes I am awake, may I help you?"

"Oh good your awake, I was wondering if you wanted some breakfast." Clare opened the door after hearing Teresa's response. Coming face to face with her she averted her eyes to the window and motioned for her to come in. Teresa made her way to the bed and saw that it was not made. As Clare turned around to face her and respond to the earlier question, Teresa was fixing the covers of the bed. Clare thought this was cute and smiled that all too familiar smile she gave Teresa in the past as she remembered her once again, Teresa glanced back and saw her smiling and couldn't help but wonder why.

"Did I do something?" Teresa said breaking Clare out of her memory trance, Clare blushed. "No… and some breakfast would be nice, Thank you." Clare said and Teresa satisfied with the bed being made nodded and walked out of the door saying.

"Ok, I'll tell you when its ready." With that she was out the door. Clare went to the window and looked wondering what the day had in store for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What did that dream mean" Clare thought as she headed down the stairs to where Teresa had summoned Clare for breakfast. When she walked in the door she saw a plate with eggs bacon and hash browns but no Teresa so she sat down wondering where she was. Then Teresa appeared through the door with her own plate and sat down across from Clare. Clare quickly looked down at her plate and started eating; now being a claymore she was full almost instantly but she kept eating so as not to offend her. Teresa began eating as well and the two sat in silence eating, each wondering what they should say to the other until finally Teresa broke the silence.

"So Clare what is your business here in town, I remember you mentioning your stay was because of some business?" Clare looked up and kept a calm face as she was trying to come up with an excuse then she replied.

"I was passing through here to pay my respects to an old friend who had passed long ago." She said with a sad look.

"Oh I see, I'm sorry were you two close?"

"Yes, you could say she saved my life and was my world but she was taken from this world and me far too soon." Clare said clenching her fist then she realized what she was doing and unclenched her fist and hid her anger. Then changing the subject she asked.

"So Teresa you don't remember your past?"

"Yes, unfortunately I was found outside of town close to where a battle had taken place between claymore many years ago." Teresa said and then she looked as if she was deciding whether or not to say this next part and then she says.

"But I have a single memory one which haunts my dreams until now I haven't told anyone but for some reason I feel something when I'm with you like I can trust you." Teresa looked at Clare and Clare looked back and she began to speak.

"I see a little girl being beaten by a brute and then a claymore comes from behind and puts a blade to his neck. Then the brute runs away and the claymore drops the sword while the girl runs into her arms and cry's then they embrace and I hear these words from the claymore that are engraved into my heart "She taught me something that I thought I'd never learn that even silver eyes like these can still shed tears." Teresa looks at Clare and is surprised by Clare; her eyes are full of tears then Clare realizes and she starts rubbing her eyes. Teresa immediately gets up and goes to her side then Clare gets up and latches onto her crying and holding onto her for dear life. Teresa is shocked by her suddenly grabbing her but she recovers and starts to hug her back trying to comfort her. However Teresa is then hit with a sudden feeling of de ja vu like this had happened before suddenly she begins to tear up but she doesn't know why. Then Teresa looked down to Clare who was buried in her breast sobbing and puts her head in her hands and moves closer to Clare. Their lips are almost touching when Teresa says.

"Clare who are you?" Clare's whimpers were muffled as Teresa pressed her lips onto Clare's, Care's tear filled eyes became wide then she relaxed into the kiss and closed her eyes as they shared a passionate kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they broke to breathe and Clare realized what had happened and blushed a deep red and quickly got to her feet. Teresa seemed to wake from a daze as she saw Clare running for the door realizing what happened she chased after her but Clare was too fast and got through the door and started running through town. Teresa continued chasing after her all the while thinking why I am chasing her and Clare was wondering why she was running but impulse told her she had to. Clare kept running and reached the forest since she was a claymore she didn't tire easily but surprisingly Teresa kept pace with her tailing behind her but not stopping either. Until Clare finally started to slow down and Teresa took this opportunity to appear in front of her with a quick burst of speed and then embraced her to stop her.

"No, let go!" Clare was struggling in Teresa's embrace.

"You're not Teresa! I saw her die! You're not TERESA!" Clare started sobbing into Teresa's embrace and they slid to the ground.

"Clare I don't know what you're talking about, but calm down please. We can talk this through, now what did that dream mean to you to make you cry like that.'

"… "Clare doesn't answer she just cries in her embrace and finally she calms down enough to notice they are being watched. Clare opens her eyes realizing how far they are from the town and then she notices the blood lust in the air. Clare gets up immediately wipes her eyes and glares trying to see who's hidden behind the trees and shrubbery.

"Clare… what's wrong?" Teresa was startled by Clare's sudden movement and she saw where Clare was staring and noticed what she had seen. She suddenly became very afraid.

"Damn I'm so stupid not only did I get lost in emotion but I ran right into their territory and I couldn't sense them because of the yoki suppression pills." She thought to herself staring down the figure that approached them. Then she looked back at Teresa with a shocked expression and realized she had no weapons and Teresa was with her. She looked back and the figure was gone, so she started looking around frantically searching the area until she heard a squeak behind her from Teresa. Looking back her eyes widened, a woman had Teresa in her clutches with a huge sword across her throat with Clare's symbol on it. It was Clare's claymore, which she used to protect herself and others was now being used to threaten Teresa.

"Well if it isn't the claymore ranked 47. Rumors about you are spreading like wildfire among us awakened beings." Came a familiar voice that when Clare heard it her eyes widened and in her mind she said "no it can't be your… dead." The woman with the claymore held to Teresa's throat was none other than Ophelia, the former number 4 from Clare's generation.

"Ophelia, of all the ghosts to haunt me." Clare spat with disgust as she glared at Ophelia.

"Oh I assure you I am no ghost and as far as haunting goes I plan to do much more than that." She said with an icy, sadistic voice that would send shivers down your spine. Clare took a step closer only to have Ophelia press the blade closer to Teresa's throat.

"Remember how much fun we had last time playing my games? Well how about we play another one only this time I'm not going to go easy on you. "Clare just stood there silent cursing in her head.

"Good now here's how it goes I've got your girlfriend here and she's staying with me. Bet you're wishing you hadn't taken those yoki suppression pills now aren't you? What's the matter not able to access your yoki power awww oh well? You're going to watch while I have some fun with your little girlfriend here." Clare would no longer stand there and listen she went on the offensive charging at Ophelia who transformed immediately. Clare was then swiftly knocked back into a tree and just as quickly wrapping her snake like body around Clare binding her to the tree with Clare struggling with all her might. Ophelia still holding onto Teresa with the sword over her throat moved closer to Clare so she could see the tear stained face of her beloved before Ophelia slit her throat.

"Well since you don't want to play the game I may as well just kill her and then you." She laughed coldly.

"You're sick, that's not even a game." She yelled struggling to get free.

"Too bad now say good bye!" Ophelia went to slice Teresa's throat when like lightning a blade flies by severing Ophelia's arm freeing Teresa. The blade cuts down a tree and sticks in the next one with half the blade and the handle sticking out. Like a flash someone appears standing on the sword that's sticking out of the tree with her back turned looking over her shoulder glaring daggers at Ophelia with sharp silver eyes.


End file.
